<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget Me Not by Jessucakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409278">Forget Me Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessucakes/pseuds/Jessucakes'>Jessucakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Epic Mickey (Video Games), Mickey Mouse and Friends (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>It’s an angst story my friends, and you just gotta do it yourself, im no writer but you know when you have an idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:33:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessucakes/pseuds/Jessucakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald was popular, he was a star, but it wouldn’t always be that way would it? If only one could be so lucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forget Me Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like I said, I’m no writer but I had this idea in my head after some talk on a Disney discord server. I wrote this FOREVER ago and only shared it there then sat on this since then. </p>
<p>Sooo finally I edited it the best I could and have it here for you now! I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was a star. A big hit not long after his first few shorts had come out. He was feisty, brave, a hot head, and a romantic. People all over loved his cartoons and the rabbit could feel it. Every day he woke up and got to do what he loved most in the world, and thankfully the world loved him back. He couldn’t have asked for anything more.</p>
<p>One day he was graced with a little brother and all of that changed. </p>
<p>At first it was no big deal, in fact Oswald was proud to have his little sibling growing in popularity, especially so quickly. Though, of course, some of the jealousy crept in from time to time as Mickey didn’t stop. There was no ceiling for the mouse to hit and yet Oswald had remained stagnant for… some time. The studio just preferred his brother.</p>
<p>It stung, he wasn’t going to lie to himself, but he was still making cartoons, granted not as big as Mickey’s ended up being but people still knew who he was! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was still a household name.</p>
<p>As the years continued their father’s personal business, along with their two uncles, continued to grow and as it did they decided to choose the face of the company. To say seeing Mickey’s face plastered everywhere as advertisement for his own creators’ corporation wasn’t a punch in the gut would have been a huge lie. In fact Oswald remembers the brief wave of hot rage wash over him, his gut twisting ready to throw up at any second and tears pricking at his eyes when all of the exclusive merchandise of Mickey Mouse had come out.</p>
<p>But he didn’t cry.<br/>
At least not in front of anyone.</p>
<p>Little did anyone know that that day was the start of Oswald’s descent.</p>
<p>Another year had passed and Oswald was growing accustomed to background roles. He wasn’t the star anymore and slowly he was teaching himself to accept it rather than resent his younger brother. After all if Mickey had any say in it the two of them would be side by side--</p>
<p>Father didn’t seem to like the idea as much as the boys had.</p>
<p> Some days were a little harder than others but Mickey was hard not to love and Oswald loved him with all his heart and soul and it showed in his undying support. Time to time he’d slip up, he couldn’t help it Mickey got everything and Walt didn’t seem to mind letting the rabbit know he was second. Ub was definitely more of a father figure for him, making sure Walt’s oblivious and brash nature didn’t alienate Oswald. At least not too much.</p>
<p>Ub saw the potential in Oswald that just remained in the large shadow of Mickey Mouse.</p>
<p>The times with the humans would leave for business was Oswald’s favorite because that meant alone time with his brother. No work, no fame, just family time. For once he was first and the rabbit relished it.</p>
<p>“As you know, while Dad’s gone I’m in charge,” Oswald had said, his voice so haughty that Mickey couldn’t help but roll his eyes, a playful smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“I think I’m a bit too old for a babysitter.”</p>
<p>The rabbit’s grin spread impossibly wider, “you say that, but remember last time Dad left and you-”</p>
<p>Mickey immediately tackled his older brother, “shut uuuuuppp! You know that was an accident!” The rabbit’s laughter only made him flush.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, sure but you’re not allowed to touch the kitchen appliances so I say that puts me in charge so deal with it-- Ow!” A small pain in his chest actually surprised Oswald, making him immediately pin the other to the floor. “Watch it! You’re gonna crush me!”</p>
<p>“Me?! You’re the chubby one here!”</p>
<p>“CHUB- WHY YOU LITTLE-”</p>
<p>A lot of the afternoon went on like that. Chasing each other around the house,shoving, tackling, and pushing buttons until they were exhausted. It felt good. Great actually. They may not have been little kids anymore but they were never to old to be brothers.</p>
<p>“Is Ortensia coming over tonight,” Mickey quipped, sitting on the kitchen counter snacking on some cheese as Oswald was working on dinner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Dad said no one was allowed over and that we can’t leave while he’s gone remember?”</p>
<p>Mickey snorted, “since when do you listen to rules?” Almost as soon as he said it the mouse almost wanted to take it back. It wasn’t a harsh response by any means. To anyone else this would be a teasing comment. But Mickey knew why Oswald didn’t break rules. He may not be the smartest rodent around but it was painfully and suffocatingly clear how much the mouse was favored and Mickey hated it with every fiber of his being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oswald didn’t seem affected by the comment however and Mickey couldn’t help but let out a small sigh of relief as the rabbit responded, “since I’m the one in charge!”</p>
<p>Besides if he were being honest Oswald wasn’t feeling too hot. Mickey must have really clocked him in the chest earlier. He had a dull pain he just could not shake throughout the entire day. The water for the hotdogs started to boil and Oswald quickly drained it, “hey mind setting the table?”</p>
<p>Dinner went by easily, not a single bit of food was thrown and Mickey liked to call that a success. Though it was becoming increasingly clear that something was slightly off with his brother. He decided to bring it up while they were cleaning up, “hey, you ok Os? You seem a little out of it.”</p>
<p>Oswald wanted to grimace, was he that obvious? “Yeah, I’m fine just a sore chest is all,” he cracked a grin, “maybe you should lose some weight.”</p>
<p>Any concern Mickey may have had for him when he first mentioned the pain was thrown out at that last comment. “Oh yeah? Well maybe you deserve it!”</p>
<p>“Ooo ouch,” Oswald clutched his chest in mock pain only to realize-- oh he actually DID hurt. He let out a small wheeze, and Mickey was instantly at his side. </p>
<p>“Os, Oswald are you ok? Do you need a docto-”</p>
<p>“No!” The rabbit replied quickly, another pain in his chest at the fear of disappointment from his father. “No I’m fine just heartburn or somethin’ I’m sure it’s fine.” He pushed away from Mickey and left the kitchen. The mouse not too far behind. </p>
<p>“Well then maybe you should lay down?” </p>
<p>Oswald was learning very quickly that me might not even make it to the couch. Sure enough, one step forward and another jolt in his chest made his legs give out. Mickey, having saw that coming, caught his brother before he was able to hit the floor. With the rabbit now laying and his head in Mickey’s lap, he tried to reason with Oswald again, “O-Ok, I’m going to have to call someone cause this isn’t ok-”</p>
<p>“No! No you can’t dad said-”</p>
<p>“Who cares what dad said you’re hurt!”</p>
<p>”I care what dad said!” Oswald’s panicked voice cut through the air like a knife. A fear that Mickey had never heard before was laced in his brother’s tone and it made his stomach squirm.</p>
<p>“Oswald... You can’t possibly think dad would prefer you… that you suffer then you follow his rules?”</p>
<p>The rabbit didn’t respond, but his silence spoke volumes. </p>
<p>Mickey wanted to throw up, “he loves you... you know that right?”</p>
<p>Oswald didn’t say anything again.</p>
<p>“Right?”</p>
<p>There was a long uncomfortable silence as Oswald’s chest continued to throb painfully. “.... Does he?”</p>
<p>Mickey almost choked, the voice not sounding anything like his normally cocky older brother. “Yes- Yes of course he does, Ozzy. We all do, Dad, Uncle Ub, Uncle Roy-- … me.”</p>
<p>For a moment, just the slightest moment Oswald felt the dull throb stop. But almost just as quickly it came back ten fold. He hadn’t even noticed he was crying until Mickey’s panicked voice was begging him to stop. He almost wanted to laugh, almost. But it was hard when it felt like someone was taking a plunger to his chest and attempt to rip his heart out of him.</p>
<p>Mickey had mistook the tears as sadness, and not from the excruciating force that was getting worse and worse by the minute. </p>
<p>“MicKEy--” he choked out. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. “It hUrtS so MuCH.”</p>
<p>As soon as the words came out, the mouse was on his feet, Oswald left to sit up carefully against the couch as he ran for the phone. Any noises of protest from his brother were ignored as Mickey shouted in fear into the phone, begging for an ambulance to save his brother. </p>
<p>After he gave them his name and address silence fell on the line, “... I didn’t know Mickey Mouse had a brother..?” He wanted to scream. This was not the time for this!</p>
<p>So preoccupied with getting help Mickey didn’t notice the change in Oswald. The pain had stopped, he could breathe again, but instead he felt something entirely worse. Something that almost made him rather have the horrific pain back.</p>
<p>It was empty. He was empty. He could feel it, or rather… he couldn’t. The warmth in his chest, the beating of his heart, full of love, adoration, recognition, was…. It was gone. </p>
<p>Oswald stared into empty space, the numbness of his chest was unbearable. </p>
<p>“Os! Oswald! Oswald!” </p>
<p>Mickey was shaking him but it barely computed, something was happening to him. </p>
<p>“I think I’m dying--”</p>
<p>“That isn’t funny Ozzy!” Mickey screeched, looking out the window as if the ambulance would magically appear. “You’re going to be fine, we’ll get you to the hospital an- and--” He was cut off when his brother pulled him into a tight embrace. </p>
<p>“I-I don’t want to go.”</p>
<p>At first Mickey was going to protest because there was no way in hell he wasn’t going to go to the hospital, like it or not. But the way he said it. The inflection he put on it gave the simple sentence a much more sinister meaning.</p>
<p>“Y-You aren’t going anywhere but the hospital with me- alright Oswald? We- W-We..” his voice died out as he got a good look at his brother. He was so pale. </p>
<p>No. Not pale… transparent.</p>
<p>Fear shot through Mickey and he called out to his brother who just clung tighter to Mickey’s arm repeating, “I don’t want to go! I don’t want to go!”</p>
<p>“No! N-No don’t leave me! Don’t leAvE!” By the time the paramedics got there Mickey was just crying into the couch alone, not even remembering why he was crying in the first place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Of course it had to be angst do you guys even KNOW me? </p>
<p>Anyway, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>